This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Stator assemblies for three phase dynamoelectric machines commonly include a stator core having a yoke and multiple teeth extending from the yoke toward a central opening. Typically, a winding wire is wound around a tooth to form a coil having two wire ends. This is repeated for each of the multiple teeth to form multiple coils each having their own wire ends. The different wire ends are then routed and bundled in groups for connecting to a power source. The power source may have different phases requiring the different wire ends to be connected to the proper phase.